1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable electronic device, such as a music playing device, etc., which is body-worn.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, it is known a wearable electronic device, such as a music playing device, etc., which is attached to a body of a user. In a device disclosed in JP-A-2001-160850, for example, a main body of an electronic device configured as a mobile telephone is attachable to a wrist using a band. The electronic device main body is provided with a display, and a large number of various controls as well.
However, in the device disclosed in JP-A-2001-160850, a large number of controls are provided near a display portion. However, all of these controls are of press-down type, small in size, and large in numbers, and thus, the operation of these controls is complicated. In particular, when operated in a state where the device is attached to a wrist, good visual confirmation is required for a target control to be pressed down. Otherwise, an improper operation results. This arises a problem of poor functionality and operability of the device.